Silly Thing
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: My first Digimon fic so please be kind. Is Davis really the only one who trusts Ken? Kenari


Silly Thing

Silly Thing

A Digimon 02 fanfic

By Sakura

Alone and left to ponder everything 

_Alone and left to puzzle out the pain_

_Such a silly, silly, silly thing_

_You must catch it and cease it while you can_

Ken sat on a bench watching a group of kids playing in a nearby playground. If it hadn't been for Sam's death and that strange e-mail, he'd probably be out there with those kids without a care in the world. 'So much for a normal childhood,' he thought anguishing over what he had done as the Digimon Emperor for the umpteenth time that day. Being forced to help the other Digidestined, at Davis' insistence, didn't help any either.

_Accusations flying – colliding cheek to cheek_

_Button up your lip and think before you speak_

_Oh see him fly into a rage_

_See her crying in her tantrum cage_

_Too blind to halt this stupid game_

_ _

_Silly thing_

"Davis are you crazy?!" Yolei yelled. "He was the Digimon Emperor for god's sake!"

"Yeah, but he's not anymore," the red haired boy said, putting his hand behind his head. "He's not evil now, ne Kari?"

The brown haired girl said nothing. She had indeed insisted that their former enemy wasn't truly evil, but the recent battle with the Digimon Emperor and Chimeramon was still fresh in her and everyone's mind.

"That doesn't mean that he'll stay this way," T.K. said, eyeing the indigo haired boy warily. For being the Keeper of Hope, he could be rather pessimistic sometimes.

"I have to agree with T.K. and Yolei," Cody added, also keeping a watchful eye on Ken.

"Oh come on you guys! I'm sure he's sorry. You've got to give him a chance!" Davis kept trying to convince the others to let Ken join them, but they held fast to their mistrust of the former Digimon Emperor. Even their digimon agreed with them. Except for Veemon who had reluctantly accepted his partner's argument earlier. The children stood there arguing back and forth for almost for half an hour.

"I'd rather get a hairball!" Gatomon said turning her back on Davis. Kari muttered an apology, then left with her partner.

"Give us some time, Davis," Patamon said from atop T.K.'s hat. "It's just too soon for us to trust him."

"But…"

"I've gotta get back to the store," Yolei said looking at her watch. "See you later guys." The purple haired girl ran off, Poromon in her arms.

"You believe me, right T.P.?"

"I promised my mom I wouldn't be back too late," the blond boy said before leaving.

"Um Cody?"

"I have a kendo lesson, excuse me Davis." The youngest of the new Digidestined bowed, then left.

"Aww man," the redhead sighed.

"You did your best, Davis," Ken said, placing a kind hand on his shoulder before leaving for the bus back to Tamachi. "Maybe it's best I stayed out of the way from now on."

"Hey Ken, wait!" The indigo haired boy refused to respond and kept walking away.

'So that's how it's going to be. I don't blame them,' Ken thought, feeling nothing but immense hatred for what he had been.

"You have to give them time, Ken," Leafmon said, trying his best to reassure his partner without sounding too kawaii. "I'm sure they'll come around."

"I don't know about that, Leafmon."

_Now all that's left is a feeling very grim_

_Alone and left to think about the silly thing_

_Yes, she would fly into a rage_

_And he would cry in his tantrum cage_

_A replay of this dumb charade_

_ _

_Silly thing_

_ _

That had been two days ago. He would've moved on and ignored the others by now if not for…

Her.

Even when he was the Digimon Emperor, he had thought there was something about Kari Kamiya. He had sensed a familiar darkness in the girl. And he also thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen; though as the Emperor, he'd never admit. He had other things on his mind then, but to him, she seemed like a poor little lost angel who looked much out of place with the other Digidestined.

He had run into the brown haired girl quite by accident yesterday while he was waiting for Davis to come home.

Kari stared at the indigo haired boy leaning against the Motomiyas' door. Gatomon's fur bristled. It was pretty obvious the feline digimon was none too happy about him being there.

"Ken what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

He started out of the reverie he'd been in when he heard the girl's voice. "Oh.. um, hello Kari. Are you here to see Davis?"

"What's it to you?" Gatomon snarled.

"I wanted to apologize to him," Kari replied, choosing to ignore her digimon's rudeness.

"I wanted to talk to him too," Ken explained. "About helping you rebuilding the Digital World."

"Well we don't need _your_ help!" the little white cat monster said.

"Gatomon!" Kari chided, "You're being rude!"

"I don't care! I don't trust him and I never will!" She then ran off, not wanting to have to look at her former enemy any longer.

"Gatomon come back!" Kari yelled. "I'm really sorry about this, Ken." The brown haired girl then started after her partner.

Ken reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Kari, please. Don't go!" he pleaded, desperate.

"Ken, let go," she said turning to face him.

"You must believe me. I want to atone for what I've done. I'm telling the truth, I'm so sorry for everything."

"Ken, please." The boy's grip refused to loosen, in fact it tightened, but only slightly. "You're hurting me."

"Kari, I'm begging you. Please trust me," he said, pleading with his eyes as well.

The Keeper of Light looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Ken. I just can't now. Please let go."

Ken still refused to let the frightened girl go. "What can I do to make you see I'm not lying?" he asked. Then he got stroke of genius. 'Surely she'll see I'm truly sorry after this,' he thought. He pulled Kari closer to him, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"K-Ken what are-" The Keeper of Kindness gently cupped her cheek then pressed his lips to hers. She struggled and slapped him. H-A-R-D. Ken instinctively let go of Kari's wrist to touch his now red cheek. "How could you?!" The brown haired girl ran from the apartment complex, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Shimatta!" he cursed, instantly regretting ever going there in the first place.

_I misunderstood you – I buried my head in sand_

_Please accept my feelings of remorse and take my hand_

_Such a sully thing can destroy a man_

_For such a silly thing to come between such friends_

_Is hard to imagine or believe_

_ _

_Silly thing_

'I've ruined everything,' the Keeper of Kindness thought, no longer fighting the tears. 'It's too late for me now. They'll never trust me. I thought she'd might, but I had to do… that. Davis is going to kill me when he finds out.'

"Ken? Ken, are you all right?"

He looked up at the voice. He'd been sitting there for so long and so deep in his misery, that he hadn't noticed a certain brown haired angel had approached him.

"K-Kari?" he asked, flinching as the Keeper of Light reached out to him. "W-What are you doing in Tamachi?"

"Here," she said, handing him a handkerchief. "I came to apologize."

Ken stared at the white cloth as if it would suddenly leap up and strangle him.

"It's ok about yesterday," Kari looked down, "I'm sorry I slapped you. Y-You scared me that's all."

The boy gingerly took the handkerchief and began to dab at his eyes. "I deserved it."

"No you didn't. It's my fault." Kari began to blush. "Um… Ken, why did you… um… do that?"

The indigo haired boy stared at the hands in his lap, fiddling with the cloth. "I-I really don't know. I-I just wanted to convince you that I'm sorry for what I've done. Please don't hate me."

The girl placed a hand on Ken's preventing him from playing with the handkerchief any further. "I'm sorry for no trusting you, Ken, it's just that we're all so used to seeing you as the Digimon Emperor. I've been thinking and I'm willing to give you a chance if you'll let me."

Ken stared at her in disbelief. Kari blushed as she smiled. "You mean it?" he asked. Kari suddenly found the ground at her feet interesting and shyly nodded her head. "Arigatou Kari." The indigo haired boy drew her into a hug.

To her surprise, Kari hugged the boy back and hesitantly kissed him. Ken yelped in shock. All too soon the kiss was over. "Ken, I-" She blushed furiously. "I think I love you," she said, red from head to foot.

Ken stared at her, blushing as well. "I-I love you too, Kari," he stammered.

The brown haired girl smiled and sat next to him shyly wrapping an arm around him and laying her head on his shoulder. Ken blushed, but let the angel cuddle against him. Ken couldn't stop smiling and crying at the same time. His angel not only had forgiven him, she loved him.

'Maybe it'll be all right after all,' he thought as he went back to watching the children play and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

~Owari~


End file.
